


Revenge is Sweet When it is Plan B

by wordsofaninsanemind



Series: The Amazing Series [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsofaninsanemind/pseuds/wordsofaninsanemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amanda gets revenge on Cody for trying to break up her relationship with Evan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revenge is Sweet When it is Plan B

"I'm sorry," Cody said to Amanda.

"Will you just stop saying that? I am not going to forgive you. Do you realize what you almost did to me? Me? The Princess, the one who gave you a vassalship in my kingdom, a position in my royal guard and what do you do? You think about only yourself and try to take the one thing away from me that you know that I wanted."

"But I never thought of it that way. Don't you see?" he asked her.

"See what? That you are a fool?" she asked him with her hands on her hips.

"No," he said almost inaudible.

"Than see what, what is it you want me to see?"

"That I wanted us to be together," he said looking up at her after he said it.

She was sort of surprised because she wasn't expecting him to admit it, she could feel Juli's eyes on the two of them and she tried really hard not to turn around and admit she was right. Juli had been telling her since she had meet Cody that he liked her, but she just brushed it off because she had her own ideas of what she wanted. She knew though for damn sure that Cody was not going to be involved with her intimately ever.

"Cody, I'll make a deal with you. I won't forget what happened but I will forgive you on some conditions."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. The first condition is you have to accept that you and I are not going to be together. I'm sorry if that hurts you but I kind of look at you like a younger brother not a younger lover," she said trying to hold back the twitch she felt coming on when she said that. "The second condition is you have to accept that Evan and I are together and the third condition is that I will let you back into my royal guard and as my vassal if you serve dinner to us in our hotel room tomorrow night. You have to dress in a suit and tie."

"What? Have you lost your mind?" he snapped.

"Take it or leave it Rhodes. You are lucky I am even going to forgive you."

He turned and walked towards Juli, who pretended like she was doing something and not paying attention to him at all and than walked back to Amanda. Cody's eyes ran over her from head to toe. "Are you serious?"

"Dead serious."

"Than fine, I will do whatever it takes."

"Good. Than tomorrow night at 5 p.m. we will be expecting our waiter to be on time," she said turning and leaving the locker room.

The next night at the hotel….

At 4:55 p.m. there came a knock at the door. Amanda smiled, "it must be Cody," she said getting up to answer the door.

"Good evening," Cody said.

"Ah, you arrived just in time. The hotel just delivered our meal and set the table," she said as he walked through the door. "That is an outstanding suit."

He faked a smile at Evan, "would you like me to pour the champagne?"

"Why yes, that would be fantastic," Evan said smiling than winking at Amanda.

Amanda walked over to the table and sat down while Evan moved her chair in for her than made his way to his spot across from her. They laughed and carried on talking about everything and nothing at all just for the satisfaction of how miserable Cody's face was. He was even made to stand at the side of the table while they ate their dinner and wipe their faces with their napkins. Around 9:20 p.m. Amanda finally looked at him directly.

"Cody you are relieved of your duties."

"You mean I can finally leave?" he asked.

"Not unless you want to stay for desert?" she said licking her lips at Evan.

"Uh, no I'm going to retire to my room, thanks. Nite," he said leaving the room as quickly as he could.

"Ready for payback part two?" she asked Evan.

"There is a part two?"

"Oh, yeah," she said getting up and walking over to the tv. "You know how Cody's room is connected to ours?"

"Yeah?" he questioned her.

She pushed play on the dvd player, "well, he is going to think that you and I are sexing it up."

He laughed, "do you really think that is necessary?"

"Oh my dear Lickey, payback is a bitch. Cody definitely messed with the wrong Princess."

Meanwhile in Cody's room….

He carefully unbuttoned his suit and began to fold it as he heard the moans emanating from the room next door. "You have got to be kidding me." He searched his bag high and low. "Damnit!" He yelled realizing that he had forgotten his ipod at home. He finished putting his stuff away than lay down on the bed putting the pillow over his head to try and block the sound of the moans that he really rather not hear.

The next day…

"You are terrible," Juli said to Amanda laughing.

"He deserved every freaking second of it."

"I know that is why you are terrible," she laughed. "I can't wait to tell Ted, he'll be highly amused." Juli looked at her, "you didn't sleep with him, right?"

"No! I'm not that easy."

Juli laughed harder, the tears falling down her cheeks, "that's good," she managed to muster out.

"Just wait. I kind of enjoy revenge on Cody. I have a Plan B for revenge."

"Plan B? Are you going to hook him up with Jeff?" she laughed harder.

"Nope, even better, I'm going to hook him up with Marissa," she said laughing.

"Oh my god," Juli laughed so hard she could barely breathe.

Just then Ted walked into the room; he shook his head at the two girls. "Nothing is that funny."

Juli and Amanda looked at each and at the same time said, "Yes, it is!" and continued laughing and crying about how good Plan B was.


End file.
